


Messy

by tragicamente



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicamente/pseuds/tragicamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have sex for the first time in Wisconsin, of all places, and it was weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ. A short sam/dean sex-filled drabble.

They have sex for the first time in Wisconsin, of all places, and it was weird. 

Technically sex with your brother is never really all that normal and Dean has a crisis about it that Sam can see from a mile off even though Dean thinks he’s being cool. He jumps as Sam walks out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, he blushes to the tips of his ears whenever an innuendo is even hinted at and he’s taken to swaggering more. _Compensation_ , Sam thinks.

It would be funny if it weren’t so damn infuriating because ever since that night, with the pleading and the moaning and Dean’s come on his stomach, Sam just wants to touch him. All the time. It’s actually embarrassing. They’ll be at breakfast and Sam just bumps their knees together, or touches his arm, but Dean goes bright red and mumbles something into his plate so Sam has to sigh and withdraw his leg.

He thinks maybe he just has to give him time. To get used to this, to get used to them being all…together. It is a relationship, Sam realises as he puts up with Dean’s music and they bicker about which road to take. Sam realises it kind of always has been.

The morning is bright and crisp, thin layers of snow covering the bare trees. Sam sees it all pass in a blur of white and brown and grey.

He lets his mind wander, thinks about how much fun it was surprising Dean in the shower. How fun it was to slide a hand along his back and watch Dean tense and get hard for him. How fun it was to press him against the tiles and fuck him slowly so the water was cold and Dean was begging.

He turns and eyes Dean up. He looks calmer, feeling relaxed now that he’s on the highway and AC/DC blares out from radio. When Dean isn’t concentrating on anything his lips part slightly and his breath mists in the cold winter air. Sam leans over and kisses him softly on the cheek, resting a hand on his thigh.

Dean looks confused and splutters, _what, sammy, huh_? And he’s about to say something else, probably about Sam being a girl, but Sam’s palming his cock through his jeans and the car swerves to the side slightly.

“Shit, let me pull over.” Dean says, but Sam doesn’t listen and keeps at it because he’s impatient and he’s been thinking about this for a long time. What was the point of doing it the first time if they’re not going to do it again? 

Dean pulls over haphazardly because Sam’s already unzipped him and pulled out his cock and _fuck_.

The blowjob is messy and fast with Dean fucking Sam’s mouth, fingers tangled in his hair.

“You, you – ughn, _Sam_.”

Sam grins.

”I know.”

Dean tilts his head to the side looking at him in a curious way. Sam wonders what’s going on until he’s being pulled up and Dean is kissing him, soft and slow, a happy sigh escaping from his lips.

-

After that Dean can’t seem to stop touching _him_. He wakes up to Dean fisting his cock or nuzzling his thigh or pressing his erection frantically between his legs. They’ve taken to having quickies in the bathrooms at rest stops, at bars, even in the car - Sam’s hands resting on either side of Dean’s face, the leather sticking to his knees. 

Dean is demanding once he gets into it, once he’s realised he’s basically got sex on tap and doesn’t even have to go through the seduction stage. He tried that once, bought Sam a drink and started _flirting_ with him. Sam just raised an eyebrow and dragged him to the car. That was when Dean went _ooh_ and grinned like he’d just won the lottery or something.

At first it was all messy sex, quick and fast, but now it’s become different. 

Sam realises that Dean is ridiculously good at making out. He’ll never admit it but he loves to do it too, just spend all day kissing Sam or suckling at his neck, one hand running along his side. The first time Dean slapped Sam’s hand away from his cock Sam was actually kind of offended, he must have let it show because Dean just huffed and said: “taking it slow, baby.” And Sam had blushed bright red, had felt warmth run through him under Dean’s fingertips.

Now when Dean gets this need to just make out with him it tends to be Sam who ends up getting so turned on that he’ll just growl and pin Dean to the bed, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face as Dean presses a hand to his crotch and says: “want me?”

It’s only after the fourth time on a Saturday as Sam collapses onto Dean’s back and starts tracing circles into his skin that they realise they’ve been in their motel room for over a week.

“Um, we’ve been here quite a while. There are probably things we should be killing.” Dean says, not complaining about Sam’s weight on top of him, voice husky. 

Sam thinks of the things out there, dark and threatening and looks down at Dean, light and smiling, naked and warm under his hands. He kisses him, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip.

“Just a bit longer.”

-


End file.
